1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water immersion alarm systems which include a water sensor device and a transmitter which is activated when the sensor device is immersed in water.
More particularly, the invention relates to a water immersion alarm system which mounts a water sensor-transmitter carrier unit on the person of a child in a manner that prevents the child or a friend of the child's from removing the carrier unit from the child and that prevents a stick, wire, or other elongate object from sliding between the carrier unit and body of the child to impale the child.
In a further respect, the invention relates to a water immersion alarm system which facilities the concealment on the person of a water sensor device and transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water immersion alarm systems are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,433 to Moore. Such prior art immersion systems are mounted on an individual using a strap or band which encircles the waist, wrist or other part of the body. A water sensor and transmitter are mounted on the belt. When the sensor detects water, the transmitter is activated.
Belts or bands which encircle the body have several disadvantages. First, bands or belts ordinarily can be removed by children, even when the children are young. This ability of young children to remove belts or bands makes the use of belts undesirable. It is possible to provide a belt or band with a lock which makes it difficult to remove the strap. This is undesirable in the event it is necessary to quickly remove the belt. Second, belts permit wire, sticks, or other elongate objects to work their way between the strap and body of the person wearing the strap. This danger associated with belts is especially undesirable with respect to children, who are notorious for getting "hung up" and injured in every possible way. Third, bands and belts are readily visible to the friends of the user and are an invitation for the friends, particularly when the friends are children, to remove the belt from the user. Fourth, many individuals do not want to wear auxiliary wristbands, belts, or other devices because the devices are uncomfortable or are not aesthetically pleasing.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved water immersion alarm system including a water sensor and transmitter unit which cannot be readily manually removed, which is shaped and dimensioned to avoid entanglement with and impalement by wire, sticks, or other elongate objects, which is not visible to the friends of the person wearing the unit, and which is comfortable to wear.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved water immersion alarm system
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved water immersion system including a carrier unit which has a water sensor and has a transmitter which is activated when the sensor is immersed in water.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved water immersion system of the type described in which the carrier unit is concealable on the person and is mounted such that it can not be manually removed by the person without the aid of tools.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved water immersion system of the type described in which the carrier unit is mountable either on the epidermis of or on a garment worn by a person.